The Kaibara High Dance
by Sachi Haruko
Summary: The Spring Fling is here! When Yuki asks Tohru to be his date, what will happen? Will his secret get out with all those girls longing for a dance? Please review! I'd like some critisism and opinions, please.
1. Chosen One

"What's this?" She examined the notice on the bulletin board. The cream-colored paper read,

"SPRING FLING DANCE – MAY 23

All students of Kaibara High welcomed.

Tickets 580 ¥. Please purchase at the Student Council table.

Refreshments provided. Please dress FORMALLY!"

Tohru Honda, a sophomore, considered this. "It sounds like a lot of fun. I wonder if Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are planning to go?"

Back in her homeroom, class 2-D, during lunch hour, Tohru sat down at her desk beside her friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani.

"So, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, are you going to the school dance?" She smiled warmly at her best friends.

"That stuff just doesn't suit me." Uotani leaned back in her chair and folded her arms behind her blonde head."

"I'm sorry, Tohru-kun, but I have something I need to do that day." Hanajima frowned slightly and twisted a black curl around her finger.

"A _date_?" Uotani grinned suggestively and peered at her friend, teasing her.

Tohru cried, "R-really, Hana-chan?! That's great!"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Hanajima replied, fanning herself with her palm, "We're having a family get-together then. But if you're going, Tohru-kun, I could try to go."

"No, not at all!" Tohru responded, arms flailing, "Please don't worry about me!"

Uotani leaned forward on her desk and rested her head on her hand. "So, Tohru, are you planning to go?"

"Well, I think it would be fun, but I haven't yet asked Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun what they're doing."

"I see." Saki sipped her tea. The classroom door slid open and Yuki Sohma appeared. He spotted the group and approached them with his enchanting, princely smile--and, unbeknownst to him, captured every heart of every other girl in the room.

"Ah, Yuki-kun. Welcome back," Tohru smiled. "Have you been busy with student council duties all day?"

"Yeah. I've been looking forward to lunch; the student council members are…. Well…."

"Haha! B-but surely they're good people, Yuki-kun?" Tohru had a sweet laugh, and it made Yuki smile softly.

"I guess so. Still, everyday I wonder what I got myself into when I accepted presidency. But it's not all that bad; just kind of stressful at times." He sighed. Tohru again grinned at him, and he felt refreshed by the simple act of kindness. Uotani and Saki sipped their tea in synchronization, awkwardly outside of the heartfelt moment.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Yuki asked.

"Knock yourself out, Prince Charming." Uotani said after swallowing some rice.

"Yes, please," Saki insisted.

Yuki pulled up a chair and began bantering with his friends pleasantly, much to the dismay of the Prince Yuki Fanclub. Their eyes seemed to glow with rage over their jealousy of Tohru Honda. But with an electric look from Saki Hanajima, they froze in cold fear.

After lunch, as Tohru was gathering her books from her locker, Yuki came up behind her. "Honda-san?"

Tohru turned on her heel. "Oh, hello Yuki-kun," she smiled and asked, "What is it?"

"I forgot to ask you if you were going to the dance this Friday. So, have you decided yet?" One could almost see a hint of eager expectation in his pale violet eyes.

She thought for a second and replied, "Actually, I was going to ask you and Kyo-kun first. Hana-chan and Uo-chan aren't going, and I didn't want to abandon my house duties and leave everyone behind to have fun by myself…" She stammered a bit, not wanting to sound selfish or impolite.

"I've been thinking. As student council president, I'm sort-of expected to go to school outings like this. But, I couldn't go and leave you, Honda-san." Tohru started to blush, just a little. "If I go alone, I know I'll be asked to dance, and, well…." Tohru nodded knowingly; with all those girls chasing after him, Yuki-kun was sure to transform in a heartbeat!

"Anyways, would you like to come with me, Honda-san?"

The young high schooler smiled sweetly. "Okay."

Tohru mulled over the situation quickly then added, "B-but what about the other girls?"

"Uh.. I was hoping you'd be my… date."

Tohru's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink. "E-eh?! Date (is that what you said)?!"

Yuki tried to stifle a chuckle.

"O-of course I'd love to!" Tohru was panicking. Having heard a disturbance, Hanajima and Uotani were watching the scene from a distance.

"What are they saying?" Uo asked.

"I believe Yuki-kun just asked Tohru to be his date to the dance."

"Really?" Uo raised an eyebrow and studied Yuki's satisfied smirk. "I wonder if he really does like her that way… But what will the his fan club think?"

"I don't know, but I'm certain they won't take it well." Hana concentrated on the group of girls crouched behind the corner, trying to eavesdrop. Immediately, they jumped up and shrieked, then bolted without a second glance in the opposite direction.

"Did you…?"

Hanajima looked the slightest perplexed. "Perhaps that was a bit much…"

"Nice work," Uotani chuckled, offering Hanajima a high-five.


	2. At War With The King

"We're back!" Tohru slipped through the door and pulled off her shoes, then set them on a low shelf by the wall. Yuki and Kyo followed suit behind her.

"Welcome home, you three," Shigure Sohma, cousin of Yuki and Kyo, greeted. He was dressed in a grey kimono, black bangs hanging a bit in his face. _Shigure is handsome_, thought Tohru, _just like all the Sohma._ He set his newspaper on the low table.

"Did you all have a spectacular day at school today?"

Yuki froze, Kyo grimaced, and Tohru looked rather surprised. A look of recognition crossed their faces in unison.

"Was… that…" Kyo and Yuki muttered together. Instantly, as if cued by fanfare and joyous shouts, a tall and thin man, with long, flowing silver hair, pushed open the door to the guest room. He smiled smugly, poised with a great air of self-satisfaction, and quickly fluttered over to greet the students.

"And how are you, little brother? Are you well?" Ayame pouted and primly stood before Yuki, in a way a very egotistical mother might (if egotistical mothers considered themselves to be handsome kings). Yuki did not budge, and Tohru thought his face was a bit sallow.

Ayame turned to Tohru and batted his eyelashes. "What about the princess? I haven't seen you for quite some time! Hohoho!" He gently put his arm around Tohru's shoulders and gave her an affectionate look, causing Tohru to turn scarlet. Yuki and Kyo each slapped him on the head, anger brewing. They turned to Shigure.

"Why… Did…. You… Let him… In here?" they fumed, each boy shaking slightly in an intimidating rage.

Shigure replied nervously, unconsciously stepping back a little, "Eheh, well… You see…"

"The door was open, so I let myself in. Shigure-kun wasn't even home yet," explained Ayame. "But that doesn't matter! We're all here now, so let's do something fun!" At this, Kyo ran upstairs to change, and to escape the tiring mess of mass that were his relatives.

"Nii-san, we just got home! I'm sure Honda-san would like to change, and—" Yuki stopped short, for Ayame was ignoring him and instead chatting with Tohru.

"So, Tohru-kun, what's the latest news with you? Any newfound romance that blossoms like the sweet buds of the cherry tree?"

Tohru stood, dazed by the poetic words. "Eh? Uh… The school dance is next Friday."

"Ah! High school romance at its finest! How I long to go with you, Tohru-san, and be a part of this spectacular event! Surely the princess has a date already, though?" Ayame exclaimed, excitedly bouncing up and down with each syllable.

"Oh. Y-yuki-kun asked me to go with him." She spoke rather shyly, wringing her hands, and started to blush once again.

"EH!" Ayame practically pounced on Yuki with the most exuberance Tohru had ever seen in a man. "We must have a celebration for Yuki's new-found romantic fantasy!" He began to clap and skip around and looked to Yuki like a drunken fairy of some sort. Tohru began to sway a bit from watching him, but Yuki clobbered him over the head, eye twitching slightly, and stopped him.

"Owie.." Ayame collapsed on the ground. Recovering briskly, he hopped to his feet and declared, "Yuki, I'm happy for you. And now I must use the phone!" He withdrew a cellular phone from the gold-trimmed pocket of his fur-lined trench coat and pressed a few buttons, then held the device to his ear with a smile so large it could only be painful.

"Hatori-kun, h—"

Before he could even finish his greeting, Yuki pried the phone from his grasp and shouted, "Stop reporting every little thing to Hatori!" He was seriously angered now.

"Y-yuki-kun…" Tohru said, dazed, while trying to calm the bickering siblings.

Kyo warily came down the stairs and spotted Tohru trying to calm them. "It's no use, y'know…" He said, approaching her. "That damn rat… What got him so riled, anyhow?" The orange-haired boy folded his arms across his chest.

Ayame overheard Kyo and Tohru's conversation, and drifted over. "Kyonkichi! You must celebrate with us!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Kyo, utterly irked.

"The new romance of the prince and princess!" Ayame twirled around him and clapped. Kyo was more frustrated than ever now, and Ayame earned himself another fist to the skull.

"Hey, Tohru." Kyo regained his nerve and glanced down at her, not paying any of his precious attention to the blabbering Ayame on the ground at his feet.

"Eh?"

"What's he going on about?" Kyo's eyes darted suspiciously around the room.

"Oh.. Um…" Tohru stared down at her feet. "Yuki-kun asked me to be his… d-date to the dance." She looked into Kyo's auburn eyes with a very concerned expression. "Will Kyo-kun be alright? I never did get to ask you what you were panning, so maybe it was unfair to agree so suddenly… Um…" Her gaze drifted away from him again.

"Huh? Yuki and you?" Kyo peered at her, surprised, but hastily looked away . "I'll be fine. I don't want to go with a place full of all those screaming girls, anyhow, so I wasn't planning on going."

"O..oh…" Tohru recovered quickly and stammered, "I-I'll make dinner for you and Shigure-san before we leave. What would you like?" She smiled apologetically. She couldn't help feeling badly for deserting him.

"You don't have to."

"N-no! It's my pleasure!" she assured him, face growing redder by the second.

"Fine. What about… Something simple, like curry or miso soup?" Kyo kept avoided eye contact with her. He was still so unused to be doted on, even if Tohru had been living with him for months.

"Okay." She grinned at him. Kyo smiled back as he shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Ayame were still battling it out as Shigure sat at the table reading the paper and drinking some piping hot, green tea…


	3. The Conspiracy

All day, Motoko, former president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, had thought incessantly about the school dance. Her once-subordinates had cried to her and told of the vexing problem the Spring Fling was turning out to be that afternoon. Motoko was a first-year at the university now, but her heart still beat each night for her beloved Yuki Sohma.

Just the thought of his name brought her to sigh dramatically, and she rolled over on her bed to gaze at the picture of her real-life prince charming sitting on her bedside table.

"Yuki-sama … How could you?" she breathed in the darkness of her room, letting out a mournful sigh. "That witch! Still casting her bloody spells! And I'm not there to protect you anymore…"

Motoko flipped her body over and stared at the ceiling. It might seem to some that she was speaking to a therapist instead of a photograph… but perhaps a therapist was needed _because_ of that fact.

"I just don't know what to do. I thought maybe I could get over you, Yuki, but…" Motoko sniffed and whispered, "I can't. And you need me. You need me to lead the other girls to stop that with, Tohru Honda! Why wasn't I born two years later!"

There was a sharp rap at her door and a gruff voice scolded, "Motoko! Stop your blubbering! It's late, and you'll wake up the neighborhood!"

"Shut up, Mom!" Motoko sat up and flung her pillow at the door.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady!" her mother screamed.

Outside, a few lights in neighboring houses flickered to life. Several fatigued sighs could be heard from within.

…..

The other girls of the Prince Yuki Fanclub were having an unfavorable time themselves handling the news. And without their strong leader Motoko to back them up, they felt quite hopeless.

"We need a plan to stop that Honda girl," Minami spat, slamming her fist on her desk as she discussed matters on the phone with Mio.

Mio was in the kitchen of her home shaping rice balls, phone tucked her shoulder and head. "Well… What if we kidnapped her and tied her in a closest during the dance?" She shrugged and gasped as she nearly dropped her cell phone in the curry pot on the stove beside her.

Minami frowned and shook her head. "No, no… Someone would see us, and Yuki would spend the whole time searching for her. Honestly, what does he see in that wretched woman!" She slammed her fist again on the desk, which was covered in doodles of possible plans and ways to dispose of Tohru.

Mio carefully wrapped some nori around the rice ball she was holding as she brainstormed with her friend. "Well, Minami… you're the president now. You suggest something."

Minami sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples with her free hand. "All my ideas suck. But I did overhear Hanajima and that yankee saying that they aren't coming." Minami's following smirk carried some faith in this fact. Without Honda's tough lackeys, she'd be an easy target.

"Seriously?" Mio cried. "Well, this should be much easier, then! Maybe… Maybe we could distract Yuki-sempai when they're heading to the dance and _then_ kidnap Honda-sempai?"

Minami slapped her forehead and sighed. "You're really bent on this kidnapping stuff, huh? I don't know. Maybe… Tohru could have an 'accident' of some sort."

Minami chewed over this in her mind. Suddenly, an idea struck like lightning and she slammed her fist on the desk the hardest yet.

"An accident… Tohru's a klutz already, so almost anything is believable. We could just bump into her enough so that she needs to go to the infirmary for a bandage or two, then before Yuki can take her there, we get some people to talk to him about student council things and get someone else to take Honda to the nurse so he won't worry… Yeah…" Minami's mind reeled with the possibilities, and a mischievous grin flashed on her face.

Mio's head bobbed along in agreement. "That could work! Yes!" she exclaimed. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

"Very," Minami said simply, massaging her sore fist as she hung up the phone. "Very."


	4. Hopeless and Hopeful?

The moon was luminescent and full that night, hanging low in the sky and lacing the calm world below with silvery luster. One could spy a solitary figure lying on the roof of a home bordered by a deep forest on all sides on this mystical night. His tawny eyes blinked lazily in the moonlight, but his mouth twitched irritably, contrary to the rest of the peace.

_Dammit, what does she see in that stupid rat? He's just an arrogant, weak…_ Kyo sighed and stopped himself; it was pointless. Yuki had asked her, and she agreed.

_Tohru…_

The boy closed his eyes and let the light breeze cool his head.

….

Tohru hadn't seen Kyo around after dinner, and she couldn't help but worry a little. Frowning slightly, she finished drying the dishes, then made her leave upstairs.

The first place she checked was the roof.

Tohru quietly pulled herself up the small ladder and peeked over the edge of the roof. The girl let out a relieved breath when she saw him and smiled to herself. However, that comfort soon faded from her mind. She knew Kyo well enough to know he usually sought solitude on the roof when something heavy was on his mind.

As she began lifting herself onto the roof, Kyo's eye opened and stared at her. Tohru blushed slightly, afraid she had woken him, and scooted a little closer.

"Kyo-kun? Is everything, um… alright?" she prodded gently.

Again the boy was struck by how compassionate her large, brown eyes were, but he still felt somewhat torn about his rival's date with her.

Kyo shut his eye again. "Peachy," he said a little edgily. When he sensed no movement, his gaze returned to her and said, "You know, you can stay, if you want. I don't mind."

Tohru crawled carefully across the tiles and stopped beside him, hugging her knees. "Kyo-kun, is something… on your mind?"

Kyo didn't move. Tohru actually wondered if he had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful.

"No. I'm just exhausted from that… idiot running around our house all day."

Timidly, Tohru smiled and looked up to the moon, admiring the allure of the night.

_The moon… It's so full tonight. It seems so content to just watch over the Earth, shining like a big nightlight…_

That thought did not bring solace. The girl knew how her friends suffered, and somehow, she prayed, somehow she wished to be a comfort to them.

As Kyo rested beside the small girl, he reflected on his relationship with her.

_Tohru, you've always been right there when I needed you. I'm weak, and I'm never there when you need me. Maybe… maybe you're better off with Yuki._

The boy grimaced for even allowing himself to think such a thing. "I don't care if it's hopeless, dammit!" he yelled, sitting up and startling Tohru. She gave him a puzzled look that was returned with grumbling from her hot-headed friend.

_I won't give up yet._

…

Ayame had gone back to the main house after dinner to visit with Hatori, whom he hadn't spoken with in awhile. The two men were sitting around the table in Hatori's house, and Hatori having just made tea, were sitting in silence for once, sipping leisurely.

"I'm proud of Yuki," Ayame mused, tea sloshing around in his cup as he tilted it back and forth in his hand. A secret, triumphant smile hung from his lips.

Hatori smirked and took another sip. "You're being so brother like, Aya. And what do you mean?"

Ayame rested his chin in his free hand that was propped on the table. "He asked Tohru-kun to the dance. I'm glad to see him… open up a little more, you know?"

Hatori simply nodded.

As character would demand, Ayame sat up quickly with an outlandish wave of the hand, accidentally spilling tea all over the table, and called loudly, "After all, we should all grab these romantic chances by the horns and live life to the fullest without hesitation!"

Hatori sighed, and stood to grab a dishtowel from the adjacent kitchen.

_Aya, you have good intentions, but you really need to think things through more. _Shaking his head, Hatori thought, _Sometimes you can't change fate. Sometimes it's futile._


	5. Losing the Battle

It was a nice afternoon. The day was warm and bright, and a light spring breeze swept through the Sohma house. The screen doors were all open, allowing the people inside to feel somewhat more apart of the joyous, natural world.

Tohru had been scrubbing the porch, happy in her niche, when Shigure came out of his office, fanning himself lazily with his new manuscript. Yuki was in the main room, sipping tea and reading a magazine at the table. When he saw the packet of papers, he said sarcastically, "You actually finished that?"

"Of course I did!" Shigure had an appalled look on his face. "I think I deserve more credit than that."

Yuki was tired and not in the mood to deal with his cousin's antics. Shigure shrugged and trotted over to Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, has Mitchan been around? Oh, and where's Kyo-kun?"

Tohru sat back on the balls of her feet and wiped the beads of sweat forming on her brow. "No, I haven't seen her. And Kyo-kun's in his room, I think."

Shigure nodded. "You kids should get some fresh air. It's a lovely day, and you've been cooped up in that school all day."

Tohru shook her head and smiled. "I couldn't just leave this. I still need to wash the kitchen floor and start making supper."

Yuki closed his magazine and suggested, "We could take a walk. You work so hard, Honda-san."

Tohru seemed a little indecisive. "It wouldn't feel right just leaving my duties," she admitted, looking to the ground as if an answer would tangibly form in the soap suds.

Yuki stood, set the magazine on top of the television in the corner, and approached her. "How about, you finish up here, then we can go. And we'll be back in time for you to start dinner."

"An excellent idea," noted Shigure, who was now out of sight, down the hall in the alcove by the front door, sliding on his geta shoes as he prepared to leave.

Tohru beamed and nodded curtly. "Okay."

….

Once the cleaning had been polished off Tohru's list, she changed quickly into something a little less soapy. Throwing on a silky rose-colored blouse and a pair of brown capris, she bounded down the stairs to where Yuki stood waiting with a happy smile.

Kyo, hearing the movement outside his bedroom door and determining it was Tohru, stepped into the hall. He was decked in his black martial-arts garb, for he was going to the dojo that evening. The boy hastily grabbed his bag from his room and headed down the hall to see what Tohru was doing.

At the top of the stairs, he watched Yuki smile graciously at her --confidently at her?-- as she stopped beside him and giggled nervously.

_Damn rat! Who does he think he is? Just because he asked her to that stupid dance, he's acting like he has some big claim on her._ Kyo's lips twitched, and Yuki gave him a cheeky smirk as he walked away with Tohru.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" Tohru asked suddenly, realizing how vague the idea of "taking a walk" was.

"We could visit the base, if you'd like," Yuki replied, letting the sunlight warm his pale face with a smile as the two departed from the house.

Excitedly, Tohru agreed, "Yes! Very much so! I haven't been there in awhile."

Yuki grinned; he loved the way she would get so enthusiastic about such trivial matters. Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around her small one.

Tohru, surprised at the bold move, blushed furiously and said nothing. She was too nervous to really do anything at that moment. Yuki found some humor in this fact, and walked with an air of triumph.

"Honda-san," he said suddenly, grin fading into an expression of uncertainty, "What are you planning to wear to the dance?"

Tohru's face fell as she mulled over this. "I don't know," she confessed. Panic edged her tone.

_I didn't think of that! The dance is formal, so, um, I'll need to buy a dress of some sort I suppose… But aren't dresses expensive? There's no way I could afford something nice right now…_

Yuki could see her becoming more and more troubled.

"There's still plenty of time. Don't sweat it," he coaxed, smiling softly at her. An idea began forming at the back of his mind.

Tohru blushed again and nodded, believing him much like a small child would an adult--without a doubt, and trusting fully.

….

Kazuma noticed Kyo's terse and tense behavior as he sparred. The man knew his "son" well enough to tell that Kyo didn't feel like talking about whatever was bothering him presently, but Kazuma had to remind him over and over again not to be blinded by anger when fighting. This, of course, only made Kyo more and more frustrated, to Kazuma's dismay. The man sighed. He was distressed at seeing the flicker of hurt in Kyo's fiery eyes.

_I wonder what's going on with him…_


	6. Fit For An Angel

_Hey, all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this--hopefully as much as I do writing it. _

_Anyways, I know my chapters are reaaaaally short, so I tried making this a little longer. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!_

…………

After a fairly uneventful day at school, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were stuck on cleaning duty. As the three (along with a few other people) tidied up the classroom with emotions ranging from bliss to disdain, Yuki had something on his mind.

"Honda-san," he began, leaning on the handle of his broom, "I have somewhere to go today, so I won't be walking home with you."

Tohru regarded this with badly hidden curiosity, "Oh, I see. Well, please do your best." She smiled warmly at him, then continued dusting the windowsills. Kyo made a humph-sound.

When everything had been taken care of, Yuki said a sweet goodbye to Tohru and waved politely to the other girls and guys, whom were waving excitedly at him. Content and yet nervous about his little secret, he trotted down the front steps and headed for the nearest train station the next block over.

Tohru practically bounced with each step as she walked with the sauntering Kyo by her side. She was filled with the crisp springtime air and a lust for life. Kyo noticed this, and it deflated him.

_She seems so… energetic lately. She keeps going on and on about how glad she is to be going to that stupid dance._ He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and mumbled something at the sidewalk.

But Tohru could also spy a change in Kyo. He seemed more quick to anger, and stiffer, as though something heavy was constantly pressuring him. The girl wondered if he felt bad about something she had said or done, so she tried to contain her happiness and not mention the dance and Yuki so much.

But even as each was thinking of the other, it were as if an invisible wall kept them from opening up their hearts and mouths.

Yuki's hand twitched nervously as he stepped off the train and began the short walk to a particular clothing store.

"Nii-san, I swear, if you try _anything…"_ Yuki sighed, brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes. As he came upon the building, he sucked in a deep breath. _It's been awhile since I've been to nii-san's store._

Yuki clenched his fists as the automatic doors slid open. A small gust of cool, air conditioned air enveloped him as he entered the dim, main room.

"Welcome!" A bright, fairly young girl with thick pigtails skipped up to him. She was dressed in a sexy police officer's uniform with a short skirt and a low-cut top. Her thigh-high boots were the same dark shade as her hair.

"Oh! Otouto-san?" she said, bemused, peering at Yuki with wide eyes from behind her round rimmed glasses.

"Mine! This design is all wrong! What do you--" Ayame rushed from behind an isle waving some crinkled papers in front of his nose. Seeing Yuki, he blinked rapidly momentarily before breaking into a huge grin.

"Yuki! My beloved little brother, have you missed me so much already?" Ayame excitedly clasped his hands together and smiled ecstatically.

Yuki had tried to prepare himself for a tiring afternoon, but already his defenses were wearing thin.

With a sigh, he replied, "No, and I'd like to keep this short. Honda-san needs a dress."

Ayame jumped around for a moment cheering, "How sweet! The prince buying a gown for his lovely princess! Well, have you come to the right place!"

Yuki studied his brother's outfit. He was wearing a navy blue and gold trimmed jacket that looked as though it popped right out of the French revolution with a pair of outlandish, gold-and-white vertically striped slacks. His long, white hair was done in a braid and tied with a gold ribbon at the end.

Yuki was nothing short of dubious.

Still, he found himself following his flashy brother as he skipped to the front of the store with Mine bringing up the rear.

"I've got so many ideas! This'll be _such_ a difficult decision, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki's lip twitched. "Never call me 'chan' again, nitwit."

But Ayame, seemingly unfazed, was already caught up in a conversation with Mine. He chuckled and waved his hand, and Mine dashed off to the back of the shop somewhere.

"Now, Yuki, did you have anything in mind?" Yuki was taken aback by his brother's sane remark.

"No, actually," he mumbled. Yuki knew what he didn't want; namely, something very eccentric or sexy. Of course, the thought of Tohru in a sexy dress…

Ayame clapped his hand around Yuki's shoulder and laughed, noticing the deep blush on his brother's face. "I can tell, Yuki! You do have an idea! I command you to spill!"

Yuki tried to wiggle out of the odd embrace, still blushing. "No! I wasn't--"

"Nonsense!" But Ayame's teasing ended when he saw Mine running back toward them, arms piled high with dresses of all sorts.

"Oh, good, Mine-chan! Yes, these are lovely." Ayame nodded approvingly and began taking a few from her and laying them on the couch behind Yuki, who was tensely waiting for the bomb to drop.

It came too quickly for him.

"Here, Yuki!"

"Otouto-san, what do you think of this color?"

"Isn't this style fabulous? Fit for a princess!"

"Gorgeous! This'll make all the boys jealous of your date!"

Yuki's mind was muddled and his eyes clouded with the endless colors and patterns of the many dresses Mine and his brother were shoving in his face.

"Hold on!" he commanded at last, rubbing the side of his head, for it was starting to ache from the excitement. Surprisingly, Ayame and Mine paused. "Can I just… Look through them myself? If I see anything, or have to ask anything, I will. But just…" Yuki sighed, and Ayame grinned.

"Of course, little brother. Take your time." Again, Ayame's normality struck Yuki as odd, but he was grateful to be left alone.

_This is a big deal for Yuki. I just want him to get it right, since members of the Zodiac don't usually get these sweet, rare opportunities, _thought Ayame as he retreated to the other side of the shop with Mine to finish the design they had been working on.

Yuki felt apprehensive, but gritted his teeth and approached the pile of dresses. For quite awhile, he dug through, picking out dress after dress and trying to picture Tohru wearing it. With her innocent smile pervading his mind, even the oddest of dresses seemed acceptable. Yuki blushed.

Unbeknownst to him, Ayame and Mine were actually hiding around the corner, watching the expressions playing on his face with interest. The giggled and smiled at his blushes and worried eyes, and tried not to burst out laughing when he held up a scanty dress, blushed, and shook his head in disgust as he chucked it to the side.

Finding the perfect dress was proving difficult for Yuki. He knew that he could go to a more conventional dress shop any time he wanted, but the cursed boy feared going to an unknown shop with an unknown desire. He was quite uncertain about what Tohru would prefer.

But as his hands lifted a dress from more the bottom of the pile, his eyes widened slightly. It was a rose pink and made of a silky, soft material that seemed to flow like water. The dress was elegant, with gently rolling ruffles making the skirt part that reminded him of petals sprouting from the bodice. The straps were off the shoulder and also a little ruffled.

Overall, the design was simple, but picturing Tohru in it made him smile softly. The plainness of the garment would accentuate her simple, benign face. Yuki was almost picturing an angel.

_Honda-san… You really are like an angel, aren't you?_

Ayame giggled to himself and grinned proudly as he abandoned his hiding place. "Ah! A fine choice! Tohru-chan will most definitely be a princess!"

Yuki blushed slightly and said, "Yes, but will it fit?"

Ayame cocked his head thoughtfully. "It should. Mine found all the ones that should be in her size range. Have her try it on, and if it doesn't fit, we can adjust!" The man rested his hand on his chin and nodded reassuringly.

"Right. How much?" Yuki fingered the fabric, letting it slide smoothly off his hand. It felt expensive.

Ayame shook his head. "Normally, I would refuse to charge my little brother, however I do need to make a living! That fabric is expensive!" He laughed, then looked lost in a daze as he pondered. "I'll give you a discount. Come right this way!"

Yuki was surprised at the generosity and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He followed Ayame to the register and paid the reduced price, smiling happily.

_Honda-san will be so surprised._

"Take care, little brother!" Ayame called, waving with Mine as Yuki left.

Yuki paused before the automatic doors and turned on his heel. The sunlight flooding the doorframe made he himself seem angelic. "Nii-san? Thanks for everything."

Yuki left Ayame sniffling in his shop, crying exuberant tears of joy from hearing such words from his brother.


End file.
